The Forest Of Doom - Part 3
This is the third part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla and Johnny face a Bear and converse with a centaur. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Unnamed Centaur Creatures * Bears * Centaurs * Tangleweed Plot Previously Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon suited and booted with swords, scabbards, backpacks, and leather armour. Lucilla finds a Potion Of Skill. They meet a dwarf, Bigleg, who urges Lucilla and Johnny to take on his quest. They need to find a hammer in Darkwood, and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. This will unite Bigleg's people against the trolls, and Lucilla and Johnny will be well rewarded. He gives them a map of Darkwood which also points the way to the home of Yaztromo, where they can buy magic items to aid them in their quest. He also gives them 60 gold coins to spend there, before he dies of his wounds. At Yaztromo's Tower, Lucilla and Johnny ask about Yaztromo's various items. Amongst the items Yaztromo tells them how Bread is a food. Water is water. Garlic is food but is said to deter Vampyres. Ghost Mushroom is usually used by people wishing to see beyond this reality. Holy Water can be drank but is also dangerous to Vampyres. Potion Of Stillness helps you remain completely still. Ring Of Light provides you with a source of light when in darkness. After careful consideration, Lucilla purchases: Bread, Ghost Mushroom, Holy Water, Ring Of Light, Potion Of Stillness, Garlic and 2 Flasks Of Water. She hands over 60 gold. Soon into their journey through Darkwood they meet a large crow. The crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. They don't have any money left so they try to cast a spell on him. Johnny points his hand at the crow and exclaims: "CREDULITATEM!" The crow is angry and flies off. Continuing eastwards you both feel a little claustrophobic with the trees overhanging you on either side. After a while the path turns sharply to the left at a tree bearing strange fruit. Lucilla reaches into the tree and plucks a pear-shaped fruit which is purple in colour, and places it in her bag. In a small clearing amidst the trees they encounter two small creatures with warty skin, dressed in leather armour. They appear to be arguing over who should be in charge of the rabbit which is being spit-roasted over an open fire. They cease their argument and draw their short swords. As the creatures charge at Lucilla and Johnny, Lucilla draws her sword and Johnny casts his "Awesome Fireball" spell. Johnny's fireball hits the creature on the right, but seemingly has no affect. After the fight is all done, one of the creatures is dead and the other is paralysed. Lucilla questions the remaining creature, an ork. She doesn't trust what he tells her so she kills him. His head rolls across the forest floor as jets of crimson spurt from his neck. Meanwhile, a gush of green vomit splurges from Johnny's mouth as he doubles over on the floor. That was a bit much for him. Now... Lucilla eats half the rabbit then offers half to Johnny, who eats it reluctantly. They head back onto the road and then right. Further along the narrow path they hear a deep growl to their left in the trees. Lucilla draws her sword and investigates the noise. As they both wend their way through the trees in the direction of the growling, they suddenly come face to face with a huge, brown bear. A small dart protrudes from it's chest and it looks mad with pain and rage. They both run as fast as they can. Unfortunately the bear catches up to Johnny and slashes at his back with his sharp claws. Johnny hits the dirt. Lucilla punches the back of the bear's head. He growls with pain but she doesn't manage to knock him out. The bear continues its savaging of Johnny, this time moving it's jaws in to bite him, however Johnny manages to squirm out of the way. Just. Lucilla swings a mean punch at the back of the bear's head and this time, he goes flat out, sprawling on top of Johnny. Johnny: Arrgghh, help me Lucilla, this bear weighs a ton. Lucilla rolls the bear off Johnny. Lucilla takes the dart, and puts it in her bag. Lucilla: We should go. Johnny: Let's continue ahead Daylight appears through the trees in great white shafts on either side of the path. The forest is thinning out. Soon the path leads out of the trees on to a large plain with tall grasses. Beyond, they see rising ground leading to low hills. There is another path heading left. As they both try to decide where to head next, they both spot a small pouch on the floor in front of them. Lucilla cautiously examines it. Within she finds 2 gold pieces and a small wooden whistle which she blows. A high pitched noise escapes the whistle. They continue ahead. As they both walk along the path through the waist-high grasses, they watch the grass rippling in the wind. Suddenly a clump of grass stretches out across the path and attempts to wrap itself around Lucilla's ankles. She quickly dodges it. The surrounding vegetation is alive! And it wants the both of them! They both leg it. The grass becomes shorter and the ground starts to rise gently. Ahead they can hear the sound of flowing water. They soon reach the bank of a gently flowing river. There is no bridge but they see that the path continues ahead on the other side of the river. Standing proudly in front of them both is a magnificent white beast, half-man, half-horse. A bow and a quiver of arrows are slung behind his back. He is a centaur. Lucilla: Hello. Centaur: Good morning. Lucilla: We're looking for something. Maybe you can help us? Centaur: That depends on what it is. Lucilla: A hammer. Previous Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 2 Next Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 4 Previous Episode Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues Category:Fighting Fantasy